Icewoman: La Princesa del Cine Erótico
by Anna Mary Marian
Summary: Anna es una famosa actriz porno llamada Icewoman. Es una chica atractiva, inteligente y con mucho dinero ganado con sus películas sexuales. Pero nunca ha conocido el amor. Y no sabrá que conocerá a alguien que le brindará la oportunidad de descubrirlo...
1. Vida normal

**Icewoman: La Princesa del Cine Erótico**

_Antes que nada, les doy una advertencia: en la mayoría de los capítulos hay lemon (y quizás explícito) y vocabulario obsceno y malsonante. Además, el título ya lo insinúa. Por eso, les digo que miren bajo su responsabilidad._

**Capítulo 1: Vida normal**

Paseaba para hacer la compra con su carrito, llevaba todo lo necesario para subsistir por lo menos una semana: pan, garrafas de agua, carne, pescado, patatas, lácteos, verduras frescas, legumbres, frutas y algún que otro capricho como tabletas de chocolate y helados de ese riquísimo sabor. El supermercado estaba a rebosar, siendo un lunes y a principios de mes; las amas de casa haciendo cola en la pescadería y en la carnicería con los tickets en las manos donde decían el número para pasar de turno. Los niños agobiaban a sus padres con sus caprichos y llantos, era normal verlos por la sala de juguetes y cómo emitían sus rabietas al ver que sus padres no les iban a dar uno de los juguetes que ellos querían. Los adolescentes también iban a sus cosas: los chicos en la zona de videojuegos y las chicas en los vestidores para comprarse su ropa y complementos de moda.

Sí, un día normal cualquiera donde se precie. Salió de la algarabía del supermercado para pasar al de la calle y la ciudad céntrica de Tokio. El carro pesaba bastante, así que iba caminando lento, además, no tenía prisa por volver a su piso. Tuvo suerte de que nadie la mirase con interés o sorpresa, o se quedasen con los ojos abiertos y siguiéndola fijamente. A pesar de ser verano, ella trabajaba por las tardes normalmente (o cuando la llamaban por teléfono, de todas maneras, su horario era inestable y libre), y su profesión no era de estar tan cara al público, pues podrían reconocerla. Sentiría una vergüenza terrible si la llegasen a descubrir…

Sus gafas de lentes oscuras y de montura rectangular de plata no dejaban ver sus ojos bien, así su rostro sería difícil de reconocer. También se hizo un moño típico japonés con finos palos de madera y su maquillaje era suave y no destacaba demasiado. Y su ropa deportiva era totalmente distinta a la que usualmente llevaba en su trabajo. Como una tokiota normal y corriente. Pasó por un videoclub y se adentró en él, tenía ganas de ver una película en casa mientras tomaba aperitivos varios con refrescos. Sin embargo, no había títulos interesantes que escoger, últimamente los videoclubs no ofrecían ofertas variadas porque internet da la opción de ver las películas de estreno a través de la pantalla del ordenador y sin tener que pagar por ello. Las películas de acción no le llamaban mucho la atención, y mucho menos las de temática infantil, las de ciencia ficción y las de terror siempre tratan de lo mismo y por último las comedias románticas pasaban de ser empalagosas a ser perjudiciales para la salud.

Un joven de 20 años cogía con ansia una de las carátulas y se relamía los labios con gusto. Ya sabía qué tipo de película iba a ver por la noche. Pasó por detrás de él, y pudo ver el contenido de la carátula: una película porno que titulaba "Estás arrestado". No hacía falta decir que aparecía un chico con pintas de ladrón semidesnudo y una chica "vestida" (si se le podría decir vestida a eso) de policía con unas esposas en la mano y una gorra de policía roja. Suspiró con resignación y esperó a que el chico quisiera alquilar la película y se fuera. Así que se dedicó a ver los títulos que aparecían en ese tipo de películas: la gran mayoría, en las portadas, eran chicas con poca o nada de ropa, y algún que otro hombre haciendo compañía. Cogió una película y miró por detrás para ver quién hacía el elenco de protagonistas, el primer nombre que ponía era "Icewoman". Sonrió con amargura y dejó la película en su lugar. Sabía que el videoclub no tenía nada interesante que ofrecerle…

Y la tal Icewoman… era ella. La mujer del hielo, la Princesa del Cine Erótico: Anna Kyoyama.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. Había pasado un resacón que ni preferiría repetirlo. La noche de ayer fue bastante confusa, alguien le dio de beber una extraña bebida y enseguida le hizo marear y andar inestablemente por el recinto. Alguien tuvo que llevarle a su casa porque no podía estarse ni de pie. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza, su brazo parecía estar compuesto de plomo, le pesaba bastante. La vida nocturna le está haciendo mierda, y él lo sabe. El Sol y sus rayos no dejaban tregua, levantarse iba a ser un suplicio. Refregó con su mano los ojos y a quitarse las legañas de éstos. Bufó resignado, no sabía qué hacer exactamente, pero mientras su cerebro pensaba las cosas que tenía que hacer por la mañana, se dio la vuelta en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

Una mano decidió tentar por el borde de la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche y coger un reloj de mesa. Abrió un ojo, temiendo la hora. ¡Las 12 de la mañana! Gimió, quería quedarse por más tiempo en la cama, pero no podía ser, era imposible detener el tiempo y tenía la culpa de haberse quedado en esa discoteca hasta las 5 de la madrugada. El trabajo de Dj era complicado, por la mañana tenía que hacer sus sesiones y composiciones, y por la noche a trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Su despertador no sonó, pero el móvil hizo que se sobresaltara, estaba recibiendo una llamada. Se sentó en la cama a regañadientes y aceptó la llamada.

- ¡Orange! ¿Te molesto? –la voz de aquél hombre era vivaz y alegre.

- Me he acabado de despertar –su voz sonaba ronca, tanto alcohol y juerga no le han gustado nada, sobre todo a su cuerpo. Carraspeó y siguió–. ¿Qué quieres, Nakamura?

- Necesito para mañana a las 12 de la noche una sesión de revival de los años 80 y 90. Haz tu mejor selección de la música dance que puedas, ¿ok? –en esta ocasión el hombre sonaba exigente–. ¡Queremos a un Dj Orange que dé lo mejor de sí y que sabe cuál es la mejor música de aquella época!

- Sí –se rascó la cabeza, pensando en ello–. Lo tendrás en nada de tiempo. Hace dos semanas estaba intentando hacer un remix de cinco canciones de los 90…

- ¡Ése es el espíritu! Bueno, pues quiero una sesión de dos horas a ser posible. Asakura, ya sabes que eres nuestro favorito en nuestra discoteca y sabes que te pagaremos muy bien.

- ¿Sobre cuánto? –se interesó por la oferta mientras se levantaba de la cama y estiraba uno de sus brazos y bostezaba.

- Trescientos cincuenta mil yenes. También estarán Dj Lukita y Dj Sonniku. Dj Lukita saldrá primero a escena con una sesión de una hora, después irás tú. Yoh, queremos que tengas energía a tope cuando estés allí y que muestres tu mejor sonrisa. Te tengo que dejar. ¡Hasta luego, que pases un buen día!

Buena oferta… La verdad es que ayer recibió en otra discoteca una cantidad similar, pero sin los cincuenta mil. Dejó el móvil en la mesita y respiró hondo, hoy y mañana tendría trabajo para largo. Pero por el momento desayunaría porque su estómago se lo pedía a gritos… y también necesitaba ducharse, olía a un pestazo tremendo a tabaco y a alcohol. Pensar en el trabajo que tendría que hacer le daba morriña… le apetecía vaguear, quedarse en la cama o en el sofá tumbado mientras miraba la televisión. Sin embargo, ése era su trabajo, el de un Dj con franja nocturna a expensas de poder encontrarte drogas, alcohol y prostitución a mansalva… Coqueteó con las dos primeras, pero con la última ni se atrevía, tenía un gran respeto a las mujeres y eso de que ellas sean objeto de placer no le atraía en absoluto. Si quería estar con una chica, sería por amor… los rollos de una sola noche y picando de flor en flor no iba con su estilo, ni con su forma de pensar y ni con su moral. Ni era un obseso con el sexo… de hecho, ¡todavía él era virgen! Las chicas con las que estuvo saliendo parecían buenas al principio, pero cuando querían insinuarse ya no le gustaba nada. El momento tendrá que llegar cuando sea el momento adecuado, ¡no a las semanas de haberse conocido!

Se quejaba, a veces, de que su generación sólo pensaba en el sexo y no iba más allá de lo carnal. Y no sólo eso, sino en divertirse con cualquier mierda que les dejara el cuerpo también hecho una mierda. Amaban los excesos desmesurados, y tenía la impresión de que él pertenecía a otra galaxia y, si tenía que caer bien, tenía que aceptar las condiciones que le imponían… Una pena. Bostezó y se rascó la espalda, y lamentó profundamente que su habitación estuviese hecha unos zorros, todo por medio y revuelto, tan grave era el desastre que incluso el suelo ni se conseguía identificar.

- Una buena ducha… me sentará bien –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Sensación de ahogo. Como si no pudiese respirar. El corazón le latía rápido. Un rostro serio, con la boca cerrada y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Y nada llevaba encima.

Estaban terminando de rodar una escena de sexo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de las luces de los focos, las cámaras, la gente mirando y el tipo de escenas que hacía. Y también era costumbre expresar apenas sus sensaciones y sentimientos, por eso su alias era "Icewoman": una mujer de hielo, fría, con su máscara opaca sin emoción en su rostro. A muchos esa faceta les parecía un gran tirón y morbosa, y en el fondo también daba "emoción" por saber si algún día hiciese algo fuera de lo común o se denotase algún sentimiento. En su trabajo era obligación tener orgasmos, si no los tenía, no cobraba su sueldo con el que subsistía. Pero por suerte, descubrió que era multiorgásmica, así que no tenía de qué temer, siempre conseguía llegar al clímax, incluso varias veces, y con ello, doblaba el sueldo. Sólo soltaba gemidos falsos cuando la penetraban, no sonreía, siempre estaba seria, cuando había que hacer de mala lo hacía, y ni si quiera el sexo lo disfrutaba… Para ella, era un trabajo, no una diversión. Siempre, después de los rodajes, miraba su cuerpo detenidamente y se sentía sucia y humillada.

La palabra "hacer el amor" no estaba en su vocabulario, mas la palabra "sexo" era continua y rutinaria. Sexo por placer, pero para ella no era tan grato el placer que recibía, no le agradaba nada, se sentía como una muñeca hinchable que podía ser jodida a la disposición de cualquiera, como si fuera una puta. Pero por lo menos podía "distraerse" pensando en sus cosas mientras su cuerpo era invadido totalmente. Sí, ya le era costumbre todo y una rutina, su cuerpo ya estaba entrenado para ello.

Vaya, ya estaba llegando… Sabía exactamente cuando llegaba gracias a los avisos de su vagina: claramente se estaba refiriendo a su orgasmo. Cuando su compañero más metía su pene en ella, más nerviosa se ponía, con las venas llevando rápidamente la sangre a todas las partes de su cuerpo, se ahogaba cada vez más. Más y más adentro, que casi se le saltarían las lágrimas de la fuerza con que la penetraba, necesitaba respirar aire y el fuerte gemido pudo salvarla para echar aire y poder inhalarlo aunque rápidamente. Tenía que agarrarse fuertemente a las sábanas o a todo lo que pudiese pillar, la impresión de que se caería era patente, pues estaba en una postura en la cual estaba de rodillas y el coito era por detrás. El chico lo introdujo tan adentro que incluso le dolieron las rodillas del peso y de la fuerza que tuvo que soportar Anna por tal embiste.

Fue el momento en que su agraciada vagina se contraía continuamente, luego su útero se encargó de seguir el ritmo y finalmente su espina dorsal enviaba mensajes al cerebro, mientras que la dopamina, la adrenalina y un montón de segregaciones se encargaban de estimular tanto a su cerebro como a sus genitales y a su cuerpo. Ahí estaba, un orgasmo de muchos que había sentido (y casi todos eran lo mismo y casi iguales) y expresado con un sonoro chillido. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, ya no le importaba que el actor siguiese copulando dentro de ella, estaba cansada y deseaba irse ya del estudio de grabación para relajarse en su casa y pensar en cosas agradables.

- ¡Corten!

¡Ya era hora! Se escuchó la voz del director a través del megáfono, y los productores y el equipo de realización empezaban a hablar y a moverse, y por suerte su compañero salió de ella y pudo estirarse con toda tranquilidad en la cama para descansar un poco. Su garganta estaba reseca, necesitaba algún líquido urgentemente, agua, un refresco, lo que sea. Pero estaba tan cansada que no quería mover ni un sólo músculo. Ahora estaba recopilando las escenas que habían hecho hoy: masturbación con consecuente corrida para el chico, felación (otra vez corrida para él) y el coito. Pero esta vez el actor se fue rápidamente al baño para desahogarse a gusto. Y la verdad, las películas porno eran bastante machistas, porque al parecer sólo veían el goce masculino y muy poco femenino, he aquí que la mujer siempre sea deseada y como objeto de placer y sexual. A ver si el director conseguía ser un poco más original, por favor. Que narre algo desde la perspectiva de una chica o de una mujer. Que ellas no son únicamente un trozo de carne, que también tienen pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero… ¡qué se le va a hacer!

Se acercó el director a donde estaba ella, le dio congratulaciones por el trabajo realizado y le dijo que podía ir al camerino a arreglarse, que ya otro día seguirían grabando. Anna sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y con lentitud se levantó de la cama y uno de los técnicos le proporcionó una bata para ocultar su delgado aunque sensual cuerpo. Descalza y procurando no tropezar o pisar ningún cable se fue de pies juntillas a su camerino y cerró la puerta. Soltó un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarse al espejo otra vez para verse tan sucia… Al estar en contacto la cabeza con la puerta, se dio cuenta de que le pusieron peluca. No tenía más remedio que abrir los ojos y mirarse: pelo rizado negro, ojos verdes y maquillaje destacado en azul en los párpados y la pintura permanente de labios en color rojo. ¡Qué ironía, esa no era ella! Se sentó en la silla y empezó a desquitarse de su disfraz, la peluca oscura dio paso a un largo cabello lacio color dorado, los ojos verdes producidos por lentillas a unos ojos marrones oscuros casi negros y quitándose el maquillaje para mostrar su belleza natural. Después de mirarse ella cómo era en realidad, se fue al baño para ponerse un discreto tanga negro con salvaslip y ya de paso se limpiaba un poco para no manchar la ropa de sus secreciones.

También iba recordando que tendría cita con el ginecólogo dentro de 3 días para una revisión rutinaria. Lo de los embarazos lo controlaba con píldoras anticonceptivas, pero lo que le preocupaba más eran las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por eso lo de las citas al doctor, casi siempre una visita cada semana por el riesgo que conllevaba su carrera. Una vez aseada más o menos y con la bata puesta, regresó a su camerino, esta vez para vestirse e irse a casa.

- ¿Se puede entrar? –preguntó un chico, en ese momento Anna se estaba colocando una camiseta que era lo último por ponerse.

- Sí, entra, Hiroshi –respondió Anna, sin mirar siquiera la puerta mientras se hacía una cola de caballo bastante alta.

Hiroshi era su compañero de trabajo, bueno, era el actor que hace unos minutos estaba rodando con él la escena de sexo. La cabeza le chorreaba de agua, el tinte pelirrojo que llevó en el rodaje ha pasado a un castaño claro, a su color natural. Nadie era en realidad quien parecía ser. Por cierto, él estaba vestido con vaqueros y camiseta. Por lo general, este muchacho tenía una complexión fuerte, piel clara, ojos claros, el cabello castaño claro y poco vello por el cuerpo. Pero en la faceta personal, era un buen chico, Anna y él se llevaban bastante bien, además, habían compartido bastantes escenas en varias películas.

- ¿Te molesté demasiado? –preguntó el chico, haciendo una mueca de angustia.

- Por poco creía que iba a reventar –mostró una risa de suficiencia la rubia–. Pero si eso es lo que pone en el guión, no podemos quitar la escena de sexo duro por mucho que queramos.

- Tienes razón, jaja. Joder, por poco me lo hacía ahí dentro tuyo, que cuando dijo el director que cortasen la escena me fui escopeteado al servicio para echar mis líquidos –reía él, hablando con franqueza.

- Es que los hombres, si no os podéis correr, no sois unos machotes y ni siquiera unos buenos amantes –pronunciaba con burla Anna.

- No, es que se nos escapa –hizo un puchero Hiroshi–. Pero espero no haberte molestado, ¿eh?

- Que no, bobo. ¿Y tú cómo estás? –la pregunta de Anna iba más allá que el simple "Cómo estás" y el hombre lo sabía.

- Ps… Pues qué quieres que te diga. Puede que cobrando por esto me resulte rentable, pero… psicológicamente me destroza, sobre todo, teniendo una novia que no sabe a qué se dedica su novio –suspiró Hiroshi.

- ¿Cuándo tendrás el valor de contárselo?

- No tengo ni puta idea. Seguro que me deja si se entera, y no quiero perderla, la quiero mucho. Y esta profesión es como… si le fuera infiel, pero a mí no me atan las actrices con las que actúo.

- Conmigo es amistad solamente y punto. Por lo menos es algo. Pero es verdad, lo tuyo es demasiado chungo, esa doble vida destroza.

- Ambos tenemos metas parecidas: salir de esto y ser felices con lo que queremos hacer realmente. Mi sueño es actuar en un teatro al estilo Brodway, desde siempre ha sido mi ilusión, quiero que me miren por mi faceta de actor, no por el cuerpo y los centímetros de pene que tengo –explicó Hiroshi.

- Y yo quiero ser una actriz normal y corriente, que no solamente se fijen en que tengo un cuerpo bonito y soy rubia, sino que también tengo capacidad pensante y sé actuar como una actriz cualquiera. Quiero ser una actriz famosa y respetada, protagonizar unos buenos personajes y escenificar guiones sublimes y originales. Pero no esta bazofia de profesión y soy famosa por ser una actriz porno. Con esto, el sexo no lo disfruto plenamente como debería –Anna se explayó bastante en su discurso, de todas maneras, su compañero sabía de sus anhelos y sueños.

- A ver si llegas a los Oscar, ¿eh? ¡Y acuérdate de mí cuando estés en la cresta de la ola! –bromeaba el castaño para que no perdurasen las caras largas de ambos.

- Sí, y yo iré a uno de tus recitales, tranquilo –sonrió Anna, muy pocas veces solía hacerlo–. Pero es que esto… es como ser una prostituta, y me siento muy mal haciendo esto.

- Pues básicamente es lo mismo, pero con cámaras grabando –la explicación de Hiroshi hizo que a Anna se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago–. Tienes sexo y cobras. Ya está. Es normal que te sientas como una puta… yo también me siento así.

- Me gustaría tener una vida normal –con su deseo, pedía peras al olmo, sabía ella que tener una vida normal era casi una misión imposible.

- Pues anda que a mí… –bufó el chico de 20 años, de la misma edad que Anna–. Menos mal que me queda mi novia, que me da ánimos cuando estoy con algo de bajón o de estrés de los rodajes. Menos mal que no sospecha nada. Y las relaciones que mantengo con ella son de lo mejor y nosotros hacemos el amor, no tenemos sexo. Eso es lo que más me alegra, que con ella me puedo mostrar tal y como soy, sin disfraces… pero ocultando un secreto.

- Alguien que me quiera… me gustaría mucho. Has tenido suerte con tener una novia que te aprecie por quién eres y no por qué eres. Cuenta la persona, no lo que es o a lo que se dedica. Y también suerte la tuya, ya sabes que tenemos prohibido tener parejas y lo has ocultado todo muy bien que no sospechan de ti.

- Cierto. Mientras no me priven de mi capacidad de amar, haré lo que sea. Bueno, me ha dicho el director que ya nos avisará para el próximo rodaje, pero yo ya me tengo que ir, que recibí una llamada de mi novia y quiere que salgamos a dar un paseo. Y eso y que es de noche. Cuídate mucho, Anna. ¡Nos vemos! –Hiroshi abrió la puerta, mandó un saludo con la mano para Anna y la dejó de nuevo sola en su habitación.

Cogió rápidamente sus cosas y se despidió del personal. A pesar del cansancio, tenía que caminar tres kilómetros desde el estudio hasta su casa, pues su coche lo tenían reparando en el taller y no tenía dinero suelto para los transportes públicos urbanos (no aceptaban billetes, y eso era lo único que tenía en su monedero). No había más remedio que caminar, así hacía algo de ejercicio y tendría tiempo para pensar qué hacer de cenar mientras miraba las calles de Tokio iluminadas con farolas, las ventanas de las casas, los escaparates y las marquesinas publicitarias luminosas; y con la tranquilidad de que la gente que paseaban tranquilamente y los conductores enfrascados en el tráfico y la carretera no sabían que ella era una actriz del cine erótico.

* * *

Reventado y cansado. Llevaba 7 horas interminables para hacer una hora y media de la sesión de revival que pidió Nakamura. Sólo le faltaba la media hora para hacer las dos horas de sesión de música dance. Pero pensó que mañana sería mejor terminarla y luego grabar el proyecto en un Cd. Bostezó y se estiró, inmediatamente se quitó los grandes audífonos de sus oídos y se rascó la barriga. Y la cena de hoy, según miraba el reloj (eran las 11 de la noche), iban a ser tallarines precocinados. No era un banquete, pero como corría la prisa y las ganas de dormir…

Apagó la luz de su habitación y se fue a la cocina a mirar sus reservas de comida tanto en la despensa, como en la nevera y otras compuertas de las encimeras. Sí, seis latas de tallarines chinos para microondas, perfecto para la ocasión. Cogió una, la vertió sobre un plato y esperó cinco minutos para que estuviera en su punto. Se llevó una bandeja junto con el plato, los cubiertos y una lata de cola en dirección al salón, y con automaticidad se sentó en el sofá y puso la televisión: se emitía el canal del tiempo y decían que esta noche iba a llover una típica tormenta de verano, pero que no duraría mucho, y vientos moderados de componente oeste. Uf, tenía la ropa tendida… pero ahora tenía tanta hambre que prefirió pensar en recoger la colada luego. Cambiaba de canales rápidamente, la gran mayoría eran las noticias, películas del año la polca y dentro de nada empezarían los programas basuras (es decir, el marujeo, la prensa rosa). ¿No tenían algo más interesante que poner? Menos mal que tenía televisión por cable, así que siguió mirando canales y se quedó en el canal de anime, ponían Death Note y le interesaba muchísimo el capítulo, lo malo es que ya estaba terminando.

Como tenía tanta paciencia, comía los fideos casi de uno en uno, y ello conllevó a que terminase una hora exactamente. Ya había visto varios anime: Inuyasha y Naruto. No le apetecía recoger la mesa, quiso quedarse más en el sofá, pero un trueno lo sacó de su pereza y se sobresaltó. Seguidamente, las gotas de agua hicieron su aparición y tuvo que salir corriendo a la terraza para coger la ropa tendida.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Está empapada! –se quejó el castaño, cogiendo a toda prisa la ropa y poniéndola en un canasto con asas.

Y tuvo también la mala suerte que se le cayeron unos calzoncillos con dibujitos de naranjas con ojitos y boca. Yoh se puso rojo de la vergüenza, si alguien veía semejante prenda interior le daría un ataque. Cogió las llaves rápidamente, de todas maneras la ropa estaba mojada, y cerró la puerta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. En el portal se resbaló por las prisas, pero pudo coger el pomo de la puerta y salir a la calle. Por poco creía que sobre Japón había una inundación, sin embargo el tiempo iba en su contra. Y él mismo se empapaba del agua de la lluvia, dejándole completamente mojado. Miraba el cielo, sorprendido por esa tormenta de verano, con aquellas nubes, esos rayos, esas gotas finas que bañaban todo. De repente, sintió algo en la cara, una especie de tela de algodón blanco, con dibujitos redondos naranjas… ¡Alguien le había lanzado los calzoncillos a la cara!

- Ten cuidado cuando tiendes algo –una mujer le estaba hablando.

- Mmmph –Yoh peleaba con el calzoncillo para ver quién se lo había tirado, y por fin pudo hacerlo–. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se me haya caído del tendedero…

No podía verle la cara, estaba oculta por un paraguas azul oscuro, por eso no pudo identificar su rostro, aunque sabía que era una mujer. Miró su cuerpo: era delgada pero con curvas, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y se sorprendió por ello. Lo curioso es que iba con un chándal puesto, y eso quitaba… ¿sensualidad a la figura? Y cuando escuchó su voz era realmente hermosa y seductora… ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Para su sorpresa, la mujer se iba yendo al pasillo para coger el ascensor, dejando a un Yoh anonadado y sorprendido. Sin embargo, se paró y comentó algo que dejó al muchacho rojo como un tomate.

- Por cierto… bonitos calzoncillos –sonrió ella y se adentró en el ascensor.

- Eh… esto…

Tenía curiosidad por verla, ya que en el ascensor sería imposible que estuviese con el paraguas abierto, así que se asomó para ver y pudo observar que tenía una lacia cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta mientras las compuertas se cerraban. No sabía que era una vecina suya… ¿se habría instalado hace poco en el edificio? Fue una lástima que no pudiera ver su rostro… Algo decepcionado, se fue andando por las escaleras (vivía en un tercer piso) con parsimonia y el calzoncillo de naranjitas mojado en su mano. Llegó y cerró la puerta, estaba algo triste y pensativo, como si hubiese notado el humor de la mujer, que no pasaba por su buen momento, notó en sus palabras tristeza…

Pensaba en muchas cosas mientras se ponía su pijama, y se acostó en la cama, todavía pensativo. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por ver a la nueva inquilina y conocerla, pero sería más después y, por suerte, si coincidiesen en algún lugar. De tanto pensar y reflexionar empezaba a bostezar… necesitaba dormir y recuperar bastante el sueño perdido de ayer, mañana pensaría con mejor lucidez. Eran las doce de la noche y mañana sería otro día… quizás mejor o… quizás diferente.

* * *

Hola! Un nuevo fic! (sí, ya sé que no aparece en el profile, ya tendré tiempo de modificarlo, tengan paciencia).

Este es el fic más fuerte y con más escenas lemon que podréis encontrar de mí. Sé que es un fic arriesgado, que habrán muchas escenas de lemon... y sé que muchos de vosotros estaréis preguntando que cuando se hará la pareja de Yoh y Anna? Tiempo al tiempo xDD

Por qué Anna es una actriz porno? Por qué no ha podido ser una actriz normal? Eso se sabrá más adelante del porqué.

Por qué Yoh es un Dj? A mí me encanta la música dance y electrónica, por eso he querido darle a Yoh un trabajo como ese ^^ Además, siempre está con los auriculares puestos xDD

Además, habrá sorpresas a lo largo de la trama y otras cosas más. Espero que disfrutéis el primer capítulo. Espero también sus reviews!!

Muchos besos y que se cuiden... Con todo mi amor...

_Anna Mary Marian_

_**Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei**_


	2. Reina de la noche

_Advertencia: sigo diciendo que este fic tiene contenido de palabras fuertes y malsonantes y contenido sexual, así que tienes que leer bajo tu propio riesgo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reina de la noche**

No dejaba de pensar en ella. Retorcía el tenedor una y otra vez, sin llevarse nada a la boca, si seguía así, sus espaguetis se iban a enfriar, pero no le importaba mucho. Se imaginaba la cara de la mujer que se encontró la otra noche, pero como no sabía realmente cómo era ella, sólo podía ver difuso. Ya había terminado de grabar la sesión de revival para esta noche, así que podía hacer el gandul todo el día, y así descansar para la noche, que prometía ser bastante movida. Aunque siendo las dos de la tarde, mucho no se podría hacer…

Su conciencia estaba en modo "stand by", estaba dándole demasiado a la imaginación. Cuando por fin su mano decidió llevar algo a la boca, sus labios se agrietaron y entre ellos salió la lengua con algo de contenido de la comida. ¡Puaj! ¡Estaba fría! Reaccionó de sobremanera ante aquel rechazo, estaba claro que tendría que comer, pero no los espaguetis. Sin embargo, si estaba distraído y ni siquiera se concentraba en la comida, seguramente en la noche la tripa le rugiría a raudales.

- Tengo ganas de comer, pero a la vez no… ¿qué hago? No dejo de pensar en aquella mujer… ¿por qué? –se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta, pero dudaba que haciendo ese gesto le viniese la idea a la mente.

Se fue a la cocina, tirando a la basura los espaguetis, y poniendo los utensilios en el lavavajillas. Si por la tarde le picaba el gusanillo, ya tendría algo para tomar, aunque fuese un bocadillo de chorizo. Pero no tenía la mente para otra cosa: en la misteriosa mujer rubia sensual y de curvilíneo cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo las hormonas le estaban traicionando de esa manera tan cruel? Nunca antes se había interesado tanto por una chica, y esta vez ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Y su curiosidad tan enorme por aquella mujer llegaba a cotas bastante altas como para que interfiriera en su rutina diaria y en su forma de pensar. ¡Si ni siquiera la conocía!

- Me estoy poniendo demasiado nervioso –se mordía las uñas el castaño, mirando por el balcón y apoyado en la barandilla, tenía unos nervios odiosos, no le gustaba estar así–. Ah, tendré que hacer algo para conocerla. Además, es mi vecina, ¿cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes? ¿O a lo mejor es que es nueva?

- ¡Asakura! ¡No te muerdas más las uñas, que te saldrá sangre si sigues así!

- ¡Horo Horo! –exclamó Yoh, un chico de su edad, con los cabellos azules le miraba desde arriba, de pie en la acera y lo saludaba–. ¿Qué haces aquí, en el barrio?

- Bueno, pues estaba con la moto buscando algo para comprar y sacar dinero al banco. De hecho, aparqué la moto dos calles más allá –el chico señaló más o menos la dirección con la mano–. ¿Y tú cómo andas?

- Pues… que esta noche tengo movida, ya sabes, sesión en la discoteca "Soul Beach Club" –dijo cansino Yoh, tenían ambos que chillar un poco para enterarse, pues el tráfico no dejaba escuchar demasiado bien la conversación.

- A mover el esqueleto se ha dicho. Pero veo que ahora no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirar las calles desde el balcón… ¿te apetece salir un poco y acompañarme a las cosas que tengo que hacer? Te lo pido como amigo –le propuso Horo, suplicante.

- Pues espérate diez minutos y bajo –sonrió el chico, cerrando el balcón.

Después de arreglarse medianamente bien, cogió lo necesario y cerró la puerta con llave, yéndose rápidamente por las escaleras y encontrándose con un animado Horo Horo que le esperaba sonriente.

- Vámonos corriendo a buscar la moto, que lo he aparcado en doble fila y espero que no me pongan una multa…

- Jejeje, tú siempre al borde del abismo, jijiji.

- No, perdona, al filo de lo imposible, chaval.

Corrieron durante 3 minutos y Horo respiró aliviado al ver que no se llevaban su moto ni le pusieron una multa o algo parecido. Le dio un casco a Yoh mientras se sentaba en la moto y se colocaba el suyo. Así que arrancó la moto y se dirigieron a una de las autovías principales del país. Después de varios semáforos y señales de tráfico, llegaron al banco donde el peliazul tenía guardado su dinero y sacó de ahí unos 40.000 yenes en billetes.

- ¿Tanto rodeo para sacar dinero? –se sacó el casco Yoh mientras Horo Horo también lo hacía (ya habían aparcado la moto) e iban a una frutería a comprar.

- Es que no quiero que me paguen comisiones y en tu barrio no había cajeros compatibles con mi tarjeta de crédito y porque no había bancos de la compañía en la que estoy –explicaba Horo Horo.

- Vale, vale, qué culpa tengo yo de que te hayas metido en un banco recién salido al mercado y que tan pocas sucursales tiene en el país…

- Venga, tú sigue dándole a la lengua y verás qué bien…

A pocos minutos llegaron a la frutería, y en la entrada Horo Horo carraspeó sonoramente y tragó saliva, mientras andaba pomposamente, como queriendo hacerse el interesante. Y esto era a causa de la dependienta: era joven y muy hermosa, de pelo rosa clareado y muy brillante, y esos ojos de un color más oscuro que su pelo y algo tristes. Era como una perrita que decía: ¡Adóptame! A Yoh le pareció muy linda, y supuso que a Horo Horo le gustaba muchísimo, además, no se entretuvo en comprar demasiada fruta, sólo compró siete plátanos y ya está. La frutería, a decir verdad, estaba bastante concurrida, así que Yoh esperaba fuera, pero podía ver por el escaparate lo que hacía su amigo perfectamente. Horo Horo se puso a coquetear con la dependienta de la frutería, pero ella no se hacía mucho de rogar… ella simplemente reía, sabía perfectamente que quería conquistarla.

- Son 600 yenes –dijo ella, anudando la bolsa con los plátanos en su interior.

- ¿Y no serías capaz, preciosa, de hacerme un pequeño descuento, eh? –le guiñaba el ojo el de los pelos azulados.

- No, tengo que tratar a los clientes por igual, señor –decía educadamente ella, esperando el dinero del chico–. Ahora deme el dinero, hay gente esperando.

- Oh, está bien… –se resignó Horo Horo, exagerando su expresión de tristeza–. Por lo menos, ¿me darás tu número de teléfono?

- ¿Qué se ha creído usted? Por favor…

- Eh, muchacho –se molestó una anciana que llevaba dos bolsas llenas de verduras y frutas, estaba detrás de Horo–. Dile directamente que quieres salir con ella, pero déjanos a los demás que compremos, ¿no?

- Sal conmigoooooo –suplicó Horo Horo, ante la atenta mirada de todos, Yoh no pudo evitar carcajear.

- Me lo pensaré –la joven intentaba mantener su postura–. Deme el dinero ya.

- Sí –lloró Horo Horo.

El joven hombre salió de la tienda con cara de decepcionado, con la bolsa de plátanos en su mano, mientras Yoh reía a todo lo que daba, la situación de la frutería le pareció muy divertida, sin embargo a los clientes de la tienda les pareció una total pérdida de tiempo y se quejaban de lo ocurrido. Horo no dejaba de decir que lo suyo con aquella chica era un fracaso total, o más concretamente, que él era un fracasado y que nunca en la vida tendría una novia. El chico de cabellos castaños intentaba consolarlo dándole golpecitos en la espalda y palabras de aliento, ¡no es el fin del mundo estar soltero! Pero al ainu no le consolaban bastante esas palabras, así que de regreso al piso de Yoh murmuraba cosas y de vez en cuando decía palabrotas, y Yoh tuvo que resignarse y aceptar que Horo Horo no tenía autoestima suficiente (y, sobre todo, independencia) para conquistar a las mujeres.

- Tío, ¿por qué tienes tanta suerte? A lo largo de tu vida has tenido todas las novias que has querido… ¡y yo todavía no me he comido ni una rosca! –exclama el de cabellos azules, bebiendo una cerveza y sentado en el sofá morado del salón mientras Yoh comía patatas fritas que cogió de la despensa.

- Jajaja, me haces gracia, Horo.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia? –su cara se llenó de amargura.

- Sí, he tenido novias, pero nunca me he "comido una rosca" –aclaró el japonés, sorbiendo un trago de refresco de cola.

- Nunca te has acostado con ninguna… eso ya lo sé… y con lo preciosas que eran… No te entiendo, podrías haber aprovechado y no lo has hecho…

- Prefiero que mi relación con mi chica sea de verdad y para siempre, donde haya amor, antes que tener un polvo de una noche, y lo sabes Horo –estrujó la lata de refresco el joven dj.

- Es que eres un sentimental y un enamoradizo… Y hasta un cursi, si me lo permites decir –apostilló el peliazul, formando una sonrisa con los labios y mostrando los dientes.

- Hasta eso lo reconozco –rió el castaño–. ¿Humm, qué hora es?

- ¡Joder! –silbó Horo Horo, impresionado–. ¡Son las ocho! ¡Tienes que prepararte para ir a la discoteca! Nos hemos quedado charlando tanto tiempo que ni nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora…

- Si quieres venirte a la discoteca, no te lo impido, jeje.

- Ojalá… pero esto de pegarme unos madrugones para trabajar en el mercado de la pescadería… aunque trabajo con mi viejo y con mi hermana ahí, pero…

- Entiendo, necesitas dormir y descansar, pero… ¿no es sábado?

- Tío, ¿a ti todos los días te parecen fiesta o qué? –Horo Horo puso los ojos en blanco, a veces su amigo era despistadísimo–. ¡Es martes!

- Gracias por recordármelo –se rascó la cabeza el de los cabellos cafeinados–. Últimamente la cabeza la tengo en otro lugar…

- Bueno, mejor te dejo y así te emperifollas y preparas tus discos y etcétera, etcétera… ¿eh?

- Está bien, nos vemos otro día –abrazó a su amigo, y Horo Horo se iba por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

Yoh cerró la puerta y detrás de ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, todavía tenía en mente a aquella rubia mujer, y su mente le insistía cada vez más que debía conocerla, sino… entraría en un cuadro depresivo o rozaría la locura. Ese era el lugar donde tenía posada su distraída cabeza. Necesitaba saciar su curiosidad, pronto, ya, ahora. Pero… ¿por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué?

"Esto me está matando" pensaba Yoh, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no le gustaba estar tan desesperado.

* * *

- ¡Se acabó la sesión!

Anna suspiró aliviada y se quitó la peluca y la tiró al suelo con rabia, si por ella fuera, también la hubiera aplastado con su fino tacón negro de aguja y de impresionante plataforma. Su compañero de reparto, Hiroshi, rió aquel gesto, sabía que la chica estaba harta de todo esto, y no era para menos. Y menos mal que sólo era una sesión de fotos para la portada de la película que se iba a comercializar. Dejaron de estar agarrados ambos protagonistas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos camerinos. No dejaba de pensar la humillación que una y otra vez sufría cuando trabajaba en este mundillo del porno. Únicamente era famosa por su pseudónimo y poco más, pero era la actriz porno más famosa del planeta, y tenía miedo de que su verdadera identidad fuera descubierta por cualquier persona o por los medios de comunicación. Quería tener una vida normal, discreta, como cualquier otra persona.

Cuando llegase a casa por fin podría descansar… Darse una buena ducha y quitarse esa suciedad, esa suciedad que sabría que nunca podría quitar… por mucho que lo intentase, esa suciedad estaría ahí, en su cuerpo… y su mente estaría siempre recordándoselo. Quería olvidar sus escenas con los hombres… No quería recordar las locuras que había hecho "gracias" a su trabajo… Era denigrante hacer escenas de tríos, orgías, hasta de lesbianismo… Incluso sadomasoquismo. Anna creía que ya conocía de todo en cuanto se refería a la palabra "sexo" y todo lo que se podría hacer con él.

"Soy una puta… Soy una asquerosa y una grandísima hija de la gran puta…" lloraba ella, mirándose en el tocador, su situación era demasiado insostenible.

Y en cierto modo, ella era una hija de puta… Ella no fue una hija deseada, su madre biológica era una prostituta de a pie, que ejercía su trabajo en la calle y su padre era uno de los tantos políticos que necesitaban desfogarse por el estrés de su trabajo y vida social. Por lo que se pudo enterar, su madre era de nacionalidad rusa y su padre era inglés, pero ambos estaban muertos, la primera porque un hombre quería matar a todas las prostitutas por ser "el mismísimo Diablo que llevará a los hombres al Infierno" pero ya estaba en la cárcel para pagar por su condena… y su padre se suicidó. Hasta ahí, no supo nada más de sus padres biológicos. Una pareja japonesa que no podía tener descendencia la adoptó, pero murieron por un accidente de coche. Así que era huérfana, dos veces.

Sí, su vida era una mierda. No tenía a nadie, ni familiares, ni amigos. Estaba sola en el mundo. Le daba rabia el porqué de sus lágrimas… Tuvo que ser una verdadera zorra para aceptar este trabajo que la estresaba y oprimía. Incluso se consolaba diciendo que "de tal palo tal astilla"… Tenía una profesión casi calcada a la de su madre biológica… Así que había que resignarse y ser fuerte, cogerse una máscara de hielo y actuar como la mismísima "Icewoman" para que nadie más la hiera y pisotee como antaño, para que, a través de esa máscara, pueda esconder sus miedos y debilidades, y mostrar hacia fuera todo lo contrario: ser una mujer dura, con mala leche, difícil, seca, fría, amenazante, arisca, borde… y darle una patada al culo del mundo… Porque en este mundo de mierda, lo importante es sobrevivir…

"Pero debo sobrevivir… mintiéndome" farfulló Anna, con su aspecto normal y su rubia cabellera.

Salió del camerino, vestida de sport preparada para irse a su piso y se encontró con Hiroshi, que estaba hablando por el móvil. Supuso que estaba hablando con su novia, porque no hacía falta ver que los ojos de aquel muchacho brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecían dos farolillos incandescentes. Se despidió de él y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa… y eran las once de la noche cuando llegó a la última planta de aquél piso: un lujoso ático. No reparó mucho en contemplarlo, pues se fue directamente a la ducha y a ver si el agua despejaba sus ideas y preocupaciones, y sobre todo su suciedad. Cuando cerró el monomando de la ducha, distinguió unos gemidos en la vivienda de al lado. Sabía que en la puerta de al lado tenía a sus vecinos, era una pareja recién casada y estaban planeando enseguida tener un hijo.

"Vaya… qué bien se lo están pasando en su cuarto de baño" sonrió con ironía y siguió duchándose.

Habían cesado los gritos y gemidos cuando ella salió de la ducha, así que paró su tortura de escucharlos cómo hacían el amor… El amor…

- Es una utopía –se dijo a sí misma, mirándose en el espejo y cepillándose su alisado cabello dorado–. Nunca podré enamorarme… y todo el mundo… sólo se rige por el sexo y nada más…

Se fijó en su rostro con mirada pensativa. A decir verdad, siempre estaba lamentando su suerte y su vida, no la disfrutaba, estaba removiendo demasiado su herida y pensando en pensamientos depresivos y nada optimistas. Ni siquiera se quería tanto, apenas se quería a sí misma. Necesitaba animarse con algo, porque lamentándose todo el tiempo no conseguiría nada. Decidió cambiarse el peinado: hoy tocaría divertirse, a salir a la calle, a bailar en una discoteca, a tomar unas cuantas copas… todo por olvidar su vida de mierda, a pesar de estar llena de lujos.

Se arregló de la manera más esmerada posible, hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía un vestido porque siempre iba con ropa deportiva… Eligió un sugerente vestido negro, pegado a su cuerpo, corto por encima de la rodilla y con finos tirantes, el escote era recto pero no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sus tacones de madera seguían estándole perfectos, con su hebilla dorada y agarrados a sus pies con una gran cinta roja que anudaba sus tobillos. Se puso un maquillaje ostentoso y caro, pero no llegaba a los límites de lo obsceno. Y, como toque final, un collar azul de perlas, con sus conjuntos iguales en pendientes y pulseras. Su pelo estaba planchado y suelto, sus uñas pintadas de carmesí, como sus labios, sus ojos perfectamente enmarcados con azul zafiro y con rayas totalmente negras a modo egipcio.

Esta noche quería sentir la libertad, por muy cansada que estuviese, pero seguro merecería la pena… Su corazón bombeaba muy rápido, como si tuviese una corazonada, como si algo ocurriese en esta noche… Salió a la calle, con un bolso rojo colgando en su hombro izquierdo y mascando chicle. No tenía hambre en cuanto a alimentos se refería, tenía hambre de libertad, de pasárselo bien… o beber, o bailar… incluso quizás querría emborracharse… ya le daba igual todo. Quería olvidarlo todo, absolutamente todo, todo lo que fue y lo que era… sólo le importaba este instante, en el presente, el pasado ya fue y el futuro es algo incierto…

Topó con la primera discoteca que encontró, y se adentró en ella (previamente pagando). La música la envolvía por completo, hacía tanto tiempo que no encendía la radio o ponía un disco de música, que incluso le hizo ilusión escuchar una canción que se emitía allá por la década de los noventa "Revolution in Paradise". Esa canción invadió sus recuerdos, de cuando era pequeña, sus padres adoptivos la escuchaban y bailaban con ella, disfrutando con su compañía. No, ahora no era momento de ponerse melancólica, no ahora que venía a disfrutar y a bailar… Pidió un cubata de ron con cola, también hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía en algún lugar así. Se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente que bailaba y, a veces, cantaba la canción que escuchaban, mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la barra libre y lo observaba todo.

Y mirando e inspeccionando, divisó que quien ponía la música en la discoteca era, supuestamente, un dj… Un momento, ese muchacho le resultaba muy familiar. ¡Era el tipo de los calzoncillos de naranjitas! ¡Qué casualidad! Rió para sí, nunca hubiera esperado aquello. Su vecino, un dj, era absolutamente increíble. Para verlo mejor, y disipar sus dudas (que las tenía), se acercó a la pista de baile y se mezcló con la gente, pero con la mirada fija en aquel muchacho. No había ninguna duda, era el de los calzoncillos.

Pero no se esperó que su vecino, al levantar la mirada, se fijase en ella. Parece ser que se asustó, y una de sus manos pasó por uno de los discos y sonó algo raro como un "loop" y un "disco rayado" a la vez, y se paró la música. Los de la discoteca empezaron a murmurar, silbar y protestar, sin embargo, el pinchadiscos pudo salir del paso y cambiar a otra canción muy conocida, pero de los años ochenta.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" Ni que yo fuera un fantasma" pensaba Anna, con el ceño fruncido y bebiendo un poco del vaso.

* * *

"No puede ser…".

A Yoh le estaba entrando un ataque de pánico y nervios. Es que no, no podía ser… Reconocía esa figura, esa silueta, ese pelo tan rubio y lacio… ¡Y esa mujer le estaba mirando! ¿Era ella? ¿Era la mujer que se encontró ayer, la que le dio su ropa interior de naranjas?

Al mirarla, como si estuviera hechizado, colocó una mano encima en uno de los platos e hizo un sonido raro y la música se paró. ¡Madre mía, qué vergüenza había pasado! De todas maneras, como la canción casi había terminado, sólo tenía que hacer una transición… así que puso la pista siguiente, una canción de los ochenta muy conocida "You're my heart, you're my soul", y por fin pudo pasar el mal trago que obtuvo hace pocos segundos.

Los nervios seguían en su cuerpo, así que encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar mientras seguía sonando la música y miraba de reojo a aquella mujer. Y únicamente fumaba cuando estaba realmente nervioso y estresado, más ahora en esta ocasión cuando el corazón le dio un acelerón inesperado y empezaba a sudar y le temblaban las manos.

A lo largo de su sesión de revival, se había fumado un paquete entero de cigarrillos, y por fin terminó la última canción de su largo megamix. Ahora lo que quería era encontrar a aquella mujer y confirmas si sus sospechas eran ciertas…

Desgraciadamente, veía que se estaba yendo de allí… No, no podía perderla, ahora no, tenía que saber si realmente era ella. De todas maneras, como al principio había ya cobrado su dinero por hacer su sesión de música, podía irse sin problemas de la discoteca. Salió rápidamente por la puerta principal, y ahí la vio, de espaldas a él, caminando a paso lento… no pudo reprimir el ensimismamiento que le daba el movimiento insinuado de sus caderas y sintió su cara arder.

- Eh… –musitaba el chico–. Yo… espera…

Su voz no es que fuera demasiado potente para que le pudiese oír, pero su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ella se giró y le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tristes, apagados, profundos. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó ella, algo seria.

- Eres tú… es tu voz… –farfullaba Yoh, sin duda alguna, era ella, tanto había deseado verla, por fin, su sueño se hizo realidad.

- No sabía que fumabas, ni tampoco que eras un dj –se cruzó de brazos ella, haciendo que se notase más el tamaño de su busto, Yoh enrojeció de pies a cabeza al enterarse de ese detalle–. Es curioso que seas mi vecino, chico de los calzoncillos de naranjas.

Su autoestima y ego se hundió hasta el suelo, ¿le iba a recordar ese suceso tan desagradable y vergonzoso? Pero, a parte de eso, notó que la voz de la chica era seria y fría, no denotó ni ironía ni que se riese por ello. Creía que era una mujer simpática y agradable…

- No te molestes por lo que te he dicho –dijo ella, enmarcando una sonrisa de suficiencia–. Ha sido un comentario sin importancia.

Se giró sobre sus talones y la veía irse, como si hubiese captado que lo que dijo fue una ofensa para él y para su orgullo. ¿Por qué esa mujer, por una mirada muy fría que tuviese, notaba que sus ojos eran tristes? Supo en ese momento que tenía que averiguar más de esa mujer, sea cual sea el precio que tuviere que pagar. Esa mujer le había dado fuerte… pero ni siquiera sabía el cómo ni el porqué.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

No tengo mucho que comentar, salvo que el dia 15 de este mes cumplí 20 años xD

No fue nada especial, la verdad, pero en fin... encima que caiga un lunes no me hizo mucha gracia XD

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo... me sorprende que en este fic me salgan tan cortos O.o No sé porqué...

Bueno, me tengo que ir, que me toca ir a la universidad... espero sus reviews, eh?

_Con todo mi amor..._

**Anna Mary Marian**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei**


	3. Diosa o Mortal

**Capitulo 3: ¿Diosa o mortal? No lo sé, pero ella no es normal…**

Estoy desorientado, como si mi mente se nublara en este mismo instante. ¿Por qué se iba de esa manera? De repente, mi corazón ha dado un vuelco, como si tuviera miedo… miedo de no volverla a ver… ¿Pero… qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si vivimos en el mismo edificio! Últimamente me estoy volviendo más paranoico… ni siquiera sé qué me pasa… No estoy en mis cabales y mi raciocinio no es el de siempre, mi cabeza se está volviendo loca, loca, loca… No sé si será el champán que me tomé, o varios licores que tragué, o las luces tenues de la calle que emitían las farolas, o los letreros de los pubs, discotecas y puticlubs…

Eso sí, noté que tenía la garganta bastante reseca, y deseaba emitir algún sonido, palabra, frase, algo… No podía, no quería que se marchase de ese modo. Sí, reconozco que delante de ella di un espectáculo horrible, hice el ridículo… solamente cuando la vi, no me importaba nada. ¿Siempre me recordará como el chico que fuma, el dj… o el chico de los calzoncillos de naranjitas? Ese recuerdo sí que es lamentable, que me recuerde por esas tres cosas… qué pésimo soy. Intenté avanzar un pie, pero fue muy pesado para mí, pesaba como una tonelada. Odiaba estos momentos de impotencia, sin poder hacer nada. Quería acercarme a ella, para observarla un poco más, saber su nombre, en qué piso vivía, cualquier información haría que estuviese mi alma más tranquila… porque desde que la vi, mi vida ha cambiado, y eso me atormenta, no saber por qué ella, tenía que ser ella la que hiciera que mi mente desvariara como nunca lo había hecho una chica conmigo.

Me envalentoné, saqué fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, y pude avanzar mi otro pie un poco más, casi arrastrándose. Mi intento por alcanzarla hizo que, milagrosamente, me pusiese a caminar, aunque con bastante dificultad y con dolor en mis piernas, el hormigueo que sentían ambas se incrementaba por segundos, se dormirían si no hiciese algo, o mucho peor… me dolerían. Seguí caminando como podía, incluso pude estirar un brazo. Lo único que me faltaba, era abrir mi boca y pronunciar algo, lo que fuera, total, quería llamar su atención sea como fuere.

- Por favor… –increíble, pude decir dos palabras, todo un récord–. No te vayas…

Sí, lo admito, era una súplica, necesitaba que no se fuera. No entendía muy bien qué me pasaba, sí, lo reconozco, puedo llegar a ser muy rayante, diciendo el mismo tema una y otra vez, dándole millones de vueltas… Y desde nunca he sido así, desesperante en este tema, me refiero. Casi siempre paso de todo, bueno, aunque en el fondo si me preocupe… pero esto… esto ha sido… chocante para mí. La culpa no es mía, sino de esa chica.

Milagrosamente, ella se dio la vuelta, y otra vez mi corazón dio un vuelco, no pensaba para nada que ella me escuchase, pues ella estaba algo lejos, quizás su sentido del oído estaba más desarrollado que el mío, o es que las mujeres tienen ese "sexto sentido" del que tanto hablan y ella lo posee. Dio un paso hacia delante, con los brazos distendidos y cansados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Por suerte, yo no era miope, así que podía verla con toda claridad a pesar de la leve distancia que la chica acortó. Me estaba mirando… ¡a mí!

Pude fijarme en que su tacón pisó un chicle, así que miré su zapato todo el tiempo, a ver si ella se fijaba y podía quitárselo. La verdad, es que su tobillo era muy fino y algo delgado, eso sí, para nada esquelético, no soporto ver a las chicas totalmente en los huesos creyendo que así se ven hermosas. Recuerdo que una chica, totalmente anoréxica, se encaprichó conmigo. Pero no quería acercarme a ella, pues con sólo verla me daba lástima y mucha aprehensión. El ideal de belleza de cada uno es totalmente diferente y distinto, como los colores, o el tipo de comida que te guste… si todos fuésemos iguales y tuviésemos las mismas ideas y pensamientos, sería muy aburrido el mundo. No habría nada original o nuevo que ofrecer, todos seríamos clones. Ay, que ya he desviado el tema…

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? –su tono de voz parecía incómodo, pero para mí es estar escuchando coros celestiales–. ¿Por qué miras mi tobillo?

Vale, ya parecía hasta enfadada. Pero es que volver a oír su voz me dio un no sé qué en el estómago… Le susurré un "Tienes un chicle en el zapato" y ella hizo una mueca de asco, se miró la suela, e hizo otra vez ese sonido que denotaba repulsión. Con las uñas quitó el chicle y lo tiró bien lejos, mientras que se limpiaba las manos con el vestido, todavía con cara de asco. Y me empezaba a mirar otra vez…

Me hipnotizaba… como si fuese una bruja dedicada a las artes oscuras… Su piel pálida, como la porcelana, la hacía parecer una muñeca frágil a punto de romperse. Su largo y lacio cabello dorado brillaba con la luz de la Luna plateada. Poseía un cuerpo vertiginoso y bien proporcionado, delgada figura, bonitas piernas y finos brazos, sus pies y sus manos igual, la perfección de su busto y sus caderas, su fina nariz y sus jugosos labios… Pero lo que más me atraía, como un imán, eran sus bellos y profundos ojos. Me miraba con esos ojos profundos, tristes, apagados… pero… ¿por qué me miraba así, con esa mirada alicaída?

- No quieres que me vaya… ¿por qué? –me preguntó a mí, con una voz bastante curiosa, me sorprendió que me hablara, la verdad.

Y lo más gracioso, es que no sabía qué responder. Madre mía, no doy ni una hoy, ¿verdad?

- Quiero conocerte –dije con toda simplicidad y directamente, era lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza, además, fue una respuesta sincera.

- Conocerme… Creo que tenemos largo tiempo para conocernos, no olvides que somos vecinos –ella cruzaba los brazos mientras me hablaba, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

¡Ahí va! Es verdad. Somos vecinos. De repente sonreí de oreja a oreja, estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, y eso que no me acordé de que éramos vecinos. Entonces… ella está confirmando que era la chica del ascensor. O sea, mi vecina. Pero de pronto, ella frunció el ceño y estaba observándome a mí de arriba abajo.

- Lo que pasa es una cosa –decía ella, con la voz algo dejada–, no me gusta que las personas fumen. Así que puedes quitarte ese horroroso vicio cuanto antes, me molesta el humo del tabaco y no quiero perjudicar mi respiración y mis pulmones.

Me miraba ahora en plan amenazante, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que se acercó tanto a mí que podía contar el número de pestañas que tenía en ambos ojos. Tragué dificultosamente, realmente daba miedo… hermosa pero malvada… ¿por qué tuve que poner mis tan comunes ojos en esas dos perlas negras que tenía ella por ojos? ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en ella?

- Eh… no te preocupes… yo cuando esté cerca de ti intentaré no fumar… lo prometo –farfullé, algo nervioso, pero contento porque estuviese tan cerca de mí.

Ella se alejó un poco, y me siguió observando. Yo también la observaba, la verdad es que estaba más guapa así de arreglada que en ropa deportiva, aunque si se pusiera cualquier cosa, estaría igual de atractiva. Y yo que soy un chico normal y corriente… ni siquiera me considero guapo, sigo reiterando, soy un chico normal y corriente.

- No te drogarás, ¿verdad? –se veía asustada, vaya que sí me impresionó su expresión… y la pregunta.

- ¿Yo? ¿Drogata? ¿Yonqui? ¿Tú lo flipas o qué? –cuatro preguntas en una misma frase, como para no estar nervioso y reír de la misma forma–. Si piensas que las discotecas son para la gente pastillera, entonces tienes una noción bastante rara del mundo de las discotecas y los deejays, aunque hay de todo, para qué engañarnos.

- Me ha gustado esa respuesta, eres una persona sensata. Perdona que haya dudado de ti.

Oh, me ha sonreído. Sonreído. Pero sonriendo de verdad. Es increíble, sonriendo estaba un millón de veces más hermosa y se la veía feliz. Me da hasta la impresión de que esta chica no ha sido muy feliz en su vida o no ha tenido demasiados momentos de felicidad, creo que por eso, en la gran mayoría de veces, es susceptible y siempre llevará un rostro serio. O al menos, eso creo, no lo sé.

- Eh… gracias. Y en cuanto lo de fumar, no te preocupes, sólo fumo cuando estoy nervioso o estresado. No te creas que ser un pinchadiscos es fácil.

- Pues yo te veo muy tranquilo… quiero decir, tienes un rostro de pasota y de que todo te da igual…

- Pues fíjate que me preguntaron si fumaba marihuana asiduamente… jajaja. Siéndote sincero, coqueteé hace tiempo con las drogas, no te voy a mentir.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ya no, eso era cuando era muy joven y no sabía muchas cosas de la vida. Cuando veía que ese camino no me iba a llevar por ninguna parte, corté por lo sano. No más drogas. Ahora únicamente son unos cuántos cigarros para quitar el estrés y el agobio, y unas cuántas copas para olvidar algunas cosas que no me gustan. Antes solía emborracharme a menudo. Pero el tren de vida que llevaba… era un desastre, ahora estoy mucho más centrado y me cuido un poquito más –me sinceré con ella, la verdad es que con su sola presencia me sentía muy tranquilo y escuchado, espero que no me juzgue demasiado por aquél negro pasado.

Por cierto, me faltó decir una cosa, toda esta conversación que estábamos manteniendo la hacíamos mientras caminábamos en dirección a nuestro edificio. Ya que veíamos que tanto ella como yo nos íbamos a ir y no íbamos a estar en la discoteca, por eso seguimos nuestro curioso diálogo mientras andábamos a paso normal. La verdad, ahora me acordaba que dejé el Cd en la discoteca, pero de todas maneras, tenía una copia de la sesión de revival en mi ordenador, así que no me preocupaba demasiado.

Se me hacía muy ameno estar con aquella rubia, hablábamos de muchas cosas, en otras coincidíamos y en otras teníamos distintas opiniones. Ella seguía insistiéndome en que dejara de fumar, yo le aseguré que normalmente no fumaba y sólo lo hacía en las discotecas porque me agobiaba mucho y me estresaba, cuando salía fuera o si estoy en mi casa, no suelo fumar. Pero ella insistía, que lo dejase por completo, por muy nervioso o agobiado que estuviese. Me parecía increíble que se preocupase tanto por mi salud, a lo mejor ella era enfermera o médica y no lo sabía, jeje.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro edificio, el "Flor de Loto", saqué las llaves e intenté abrir la puerta principal, sin embargo, no conseguía atinar para introducir la llave en la ranura, así que ella cogió mis llaves y ella sí pudo abrir. Siendo sincero, estaba más nervioso que nunca, y por eso no acertaba en abrir, jiji. Fuimos al ascensor sin ninguna prisa, y los dos entramos ahí. Nunca pensé estar con ella en un espacio tan cerrado, creo que mis mejillas están ardiendo al mirarla de reojo.

- ¿En qué piso vives? –me preguntó ella, preparando su dedo índice para tocar el botón de la planta correspondiente.

- Yo… vivo en el tercero –decía con indecisión y duda, me temblaba la voz en ese momento.

- Está bien… Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo del chicle. Si fuera una mierda de perro… ¡estaría histérica!

Los dos reímos ante su comentario, y pude descargar esa tensión que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo. Su risa era preciosa y elegante… se le iluminaba el rostro. Sí, sospecho que esta chica no ha tenido muchos momentos felices o momentos en los que poder reír con franqueza.

- Yo vivo en el ático –informó ella, ya íbamos por el segundo piso, qué poco faltaba para que nos despidiéramos…

- ¿En el ático? Entonces tendrás mucho dinero… El propietario puso que valía 60 millones de yenes… porque tiene mucho lujo y tiene espacios muy amplios, su terraza… en fin…

- Sí, tengo bastante dinero… –suspiró ella–. Al lado mío viven una pareja también rica, pero joven y recién casada, y ya quieren ampliar la familia…

- Seguro que sus hijos se divertirán mucho con tanto espacio abierto –sonreí, imaginando unos chiquillos jugando en la terraza… ¡Imaginación al poder!

- En un futuro no muy lejano me gustaría tener un hijo –me confesó y bajó la cabeza, a mí casi me sale sangre de la nariz por eso.

Ya llegamos a la tercera planta y de repente me puse triste. ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que nos volviésemos a ver? Yo seguí mi camino hasta la puerta, pero ella me seguía por detrás, así que sería de suponer que nos despediríamos en la puerta de mi casa… Es curioso que yo también proceda de una familia rica y no me haya pedido el ático… pero yo prefiero ser un chico normal y pagar mi alquiler y mis cosas como todo el mundo sin tantas ostentaciones, yo lo pago con mi sueldo de Dj, no por el dinero que me dio mi familia, sino con el sudor de mi frente y mi esfuerzo.

- Bueno, supongo que aquí se termina todo –dijo ella, a mi me dio una punzada el estómago.

- No necesariamente… me puedes ver cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde estoy, por si necesitas hablar o salir a algún sitio –me estoy pasando… ¿"Salir"? Ha sonado a una declaración de intenciones…

- Si… Tercero A… Yo estoy en el ático A… así que no habrá problemas con la letra. Espero que cuando me visites no te ardan las entrañas de envidia con mi ático –me sacó la lengua, como burlándose, yo me lo tomé a broma.

- No me va a dar envidia, eso te lo aseguro. Yo sé lo que es moverse entre lujos y comodidades, pero preferí estar viviendo en un piso normal –yo, que tan "chulo" soy, me hice el interesante, aunque era verdad lo que dije, no quiero ser un mentiroso con esta chica.

- Curioso… muy curioso… Bueno, voy arriba, necesito descansar y probablemente tendré que trabajar…

- Está bien… que duermas bien –le deseé con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- Que descanses –se dio la vuelta, pero otra vez me miró, con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Por cierto… cómo te llamas?

¡OSTRAS! Tanto hablar, tanto hablar, y ni siquiera nos dijimos nuestros nombres… Qué torpeza la mía… bueno, también de ella, así que los culpables somos nosotros dos, pero menos mal que esta rubia es lista y se dignó a preguntar… porque se dio cuenta.

- Yoh…

- Me llamo Anna –se dio la vuelta y se fue por el ascensor, despidiéndome con la mano.

Cerré la puerta y cerré los ojos cuando ella ya se fue. Anna. Anna. Anna… guardaré ese bonito nombre para toda mi vida, bien guardado en el cerebro para que nunca se me olvide. Puse ambas manos sobre mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, todavía seguía acelerado mi corazón. Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza… pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día de hoy. Miré el reloj, sabiendo de sobra que eran las tantas de la madrugada, pero en ese momento no sabía qué demonios hacer…

Ha sido el día más extraño que he tenido hasta el momento. Empiezo a pasearme por el salón mientras pensaba en varias cosas y me senté finalmente en el sofá, cayendo pesadamente en él. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Decididamente, era la primera chica que me atraía físicamente, aunque sé que todo no puede quedarse en lo físico. Creo que esta chica me gusta, y creo que tampoco sea una mala persona… puede que, como todos, tenga sus más y sus menos, virtudes y defectos… Todavía me acuerdo de su mirada intensa y, sobre todo, su sonrisa…

"Yoh… te estás perdiendo" me decía mi cerebro mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Puede que incluso me llegue a atraer… ¿¡sexualmente! Euh… No sé, yo de sexo sé, pero nunca en mi casta vida lo he hecho con una mujer. Sé dar besos y abrazos, caricias incluso. Pero de ahí no paso… Ahora que lo pienso, no voy a ser toda la vida un santo y un casto hombre que no se come ni una rosca. He llegado a recordar vagamente las palabras de mi amigo Horo que me dijo una vez…

"Seriamente, tienes que replantearte las cosas, mi querido amigo Yoh. Tú eres tan cursi que eres capaz de hacer morir a una persona por sobredosis de azúcar o reventarla por una diabetes aguda. Eres un romanticón y un cursi que lo flipas. Y esooo, a las chicas les mola mazo. Bueno, a una gran mayoría, sé que algunas son unas despegadas de cojones o unas brutas que solo quieren un polvo… ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión! Digo, que no vas a estar toda la vida sin que tu "mini yo" pueda salir y entrar en las cuevas de algunas pibas… ¿me entiendes? Mira, estás guapo, tienes pasta y eres un dj cojonudo… qué más se les puede pedir a las nenas… Tú lo puedes conseguir todo, y a qué vas a esperar… ¿a tener tu primer polvo a los 50? Tío, vida solo hay una, así que disfrútala y si encuentras una tía que te mole y notes que te alegre a tu "mini yo" pues aprovecha y date un buen revolcón con ella… ¡La vida son dos días, nene! Hazme caso tío, y ya verás que no te lamentarás".

Sinceras palabras, típicas de la jerga de Horo Horo… En eso nos diferenciamos: Horo no tiene pelos en la lengua y busca las palabras duras, vulgares, pero exactas… mientras yo tengo un lenguaje un poco más cuidado, aunque no estoy exento de decir alguna burrada. Pero yo no estoy preparado, ahora, para tener sexo con una chica sin tener algo en común… sentimientos, ¿o no? Es que sexo por placer me parece una absoluta ridiculez y un acto egoísta… Es como algo vacío, no sé si me explico.

Ahora, si me pongo a pensar y analizar las cosas seriamente, esa chica seguramente se habrá acostado con millones de chicos… sólo hay que ver su cara y su cuerpo para entenderlo. Un ideal de belleza perfecto, así que sería normal que muchos chicos se hayan acostado con ella… Creo que al pensar eso… me ha venido un bajón de moral tremendo…

Pero aún así… ella me gusta. Será mejor que me duerma, o sino no habrá nadie que me levante por la mañana, bueno… quizás el despertador o el móvil… Y espero despertar con mejor humor… Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui a mi habitación. De repente me sentí muy sofocado, así que me dispuse a dormir en calzoncillos (no son los naranjas, ¿eh?). Aunque sé que no podré dormir mucho con esa mujer rondándome en la cabeza. Y puedo afirmar una cosa: Anna es una auténtica diosa en la Tierra, y aún así es mortal como cualquier ser humano. Hasta creo que es un pecado andante.

Ah… no lo sé… pero ella… no es normal

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Cuando una mariposa se acerca a ti

**Capítulo 4: Cuando una mariposa se acerca a ti**

Estaba escuchando la fantasía de Carmen, mientras miraba por encima unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio. Sus pies se movían al compás de la música, y su cabeza ligeramente se balanceaba. Poco a poco, sus pensamientos iban alejándose de su trabajo, para pensar en otras cosas, quizás menos importantes, pero sí más placenteras. El aroma del café recién hecho lo embriagaba, tomó la taza y sorbió un poco.

De repente, le llamaron a la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que decir un "Adelante" de manera cortés para que aquella persona entrase.

- Señor Asakura, aquí están los datos de la audiencia de esta semana –entró un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos ambarinos, portando un portafolio con innumerables papeles contra su pecho.

- Puede entrar, Tao, diciendo "¿Le interrumpo?" –sonrió sarcásticamente el hombre, todavía sentado y con la taza de café en la mano–. Creo que yo he sido más cortés que usted.

- Perdóneme, señor –el muchacho se ruborizó lentamente por la vergüenza y la descortesía –. Pero era importante…

- Bah, da igual. Enséñame esos informes de audiencia y todo eso.

Len Tao era uno de los miles de trabajadores que Hao Asakura tenía en su empresa. Era Jefe de Departamento que contabilizaba tanto las inversiones en bolsa de la cadena televisiva en la que trabajaban ambos como los niveles de audiencia y la evaluación de la competencia con las otras cadenas de televisión niponas. Y claro está, Hao Asakura era el jefe, el director, el que llevaba la voz cantante de la cadena, el hijo del fundador de VistaTokio TV, una de las cadenas más vistas en todo Japón y que se transmite por vía satélite en varios puntos del mundo.

- Hemos subido 7.5 puntos con respecto a la semana anterior, sobrepasando a las dos cadenas principales con las que competimos en audiencia. El día estrella fue el viernes por la noche, con nuestro famoso programa estrella "Lo que necesitas es pasión", ganando una cuota del share del 67%. Esto hace que…

- … seamos la cadena número uno de todo Japón –concluyó Hao, con cara de póker, su sueño de toda la vida se había cumplido, la cadena que había fundado su padre… se sentiría muy orgulloso de él.

- Nuestras inversiones en bolsa se han cuadruplicado al ver el éxito de nuestra cadena, y con ello nos hemos embolsado más de…

- Len, déjalo ya –el de ojos dorados interrumpió su explicación mientras veía cómo su jefe se levantaba de su asiento–. Ya no me importa si hemos ganado en bolsa millones de yenes o no. Tengo que decirle a mi padre que su sueño se ha cumplido, ser la cadena número uno y líder de audiencia.

- Sí, ese era el deseo de todos nosotros… Hao –afirmó, recogiendo sutilmente los papeles.

- Te doy el día libre, yo también me lo tomaré. Dile a Manta Oyamada que, como estaré ausente, que se ocupe de todo. También avisa a tu hermana Jun de que cancele todo lo que yo tenga para hoy –se desaflojó la corbata mientras marcaba en su móvil el número de su padre –. Las copas nos las tomaremos luego.

- Bueno, pues entonces me retiro y ya hablas tranquilamente con tu padre –dijo Len, acercándose a la puerta para irse–. Nos vemos después.

Una vez que Len Tao se fue de su despacho, y acordaron la hora de salida para tomar unas copas en algún bar o cena en algún restaurante… o lo que se tercie, el padre de Hao, Mikihisa, contestaba al llamado de su hijo.

- ¿Dígame?

- Hola, papá. Adivina qué cadena es líder en todo Japón y que tiene los niveles de audiencia más altos de todo el país –sonaba misterioso Hao mientras se sentaba otra vez en la silla negra de cuero de su despacho.

- Hijo mío, no me digas que…

- Sí, padre, nuestra cadena es la más vista por todos los nipones –sonrió el hombre de cabellos largos, sabiendo que su padre se estaba emocionando en ese instante.

- ¡Es una gran noticia! –exclamaba orgulloso Mikihisa–. ¡Ya verás cómo tus abuelos y tu madre se ponen contentos! ¿Se lo vas a contar a tu hermano?

- Psss… no sé… Hace tiempo que no me hablo con él –contaba con desgana Hao, mirándose las uñas distraídamente.

- No os habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó con preocupación su padre.

- Digamos que nuestros caminos se han distanciado –giró la silla para ver por el gran ventanal las calles de Tokio, que estaban bien concurridas–. Yo me relaciono más con la familia, cosa que Yoh… pues no. Él es más… independiente y liberal en ese sentido. ¿Acaso os ha llamado o se ha interesado?

- Puede que esté ocupado, hijo –el tono de preocupación seguía latente en el padre de Hao–. No podemos reprocharle nada, ten en cuenta que es mayor, igual que tú ya que ambos sois gemelos y tenéis la misma edad, pero… él tiene su vida, tampoco vamos a inmiscuirnos mucho, ¿no te parece?

- Pero ni siquiera interesarse un poco, me parece un tanto… irresponsable por su parte. Bueno, si lo que él quiere es sacarse las castañas del fuego sin ayuda de su familia… pues bueno. Y si está haciendo de Dj… lo menos que podríamos haber hecho es ayudarle económicamente y en nuestro canal podríamos difundirlo y así se haría más conocido y ganaría más dinero, hasta hacerse famoso y codearse con los grandes músicos, intérpretes, cantantes y Dj's. Pero en fin… quién soy yo para juzgar.

- Hijo, entiende un poco a tu hermano… Y hay que saber que es una persona independiente, como tú también lo puedes llegar a ser. Espero que lo llames para decirle esta gran noticia que nos colma de alegría a todos, por favor, trágate un poco tu orgullo y llama a tu hermano, que seguro estará encantado de charlar unos minutos contigo –pedía el padre, intentando convencer a su hijo mayor (Hao nació primero en el parto, por lo tanto es el mayor)–. Tampoco tiene mucha pérdida, ¿verdad?

- Está bien, papá –suspiró Hao, revolviéndose el pelo, pues le picaba un poco la cabeza –. Por cierto, el fin de semana que viene, iré allí a la casa a haceros una visita, si no os importa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si puedes venir cuando quieras! ¡Anda que decir eso…!

- Jajaja, me encanta hacerte rabiar con eso. Pues bueno, vuelvo a repetir que iré el fin de semana a Aomori a fastidiaros un poco, jajaja.

- De acuerdo hijo, te esperaremos con ansias tu regreso a casa, aunque sea para esos dos días. Sigue así, hijo, toda la familia va a estar pendiente de ti, tanto de tus traspiés, como de tus éxitos. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Hasta luego, papá.

Colgó el teléfono y bostezó, y otra vez se revolvió el cabello. ¿Qué podría hacer, irse a su apartamento, celebrar su triunfo con unas copas, o qué más? Guardó los papeles que tenía desperdigados por toda la mesa, apagó su ordenador y colocó todas las cosas en su sitio. Se quitó la corbata y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para parecer más informal. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de su gran despacho para ir andando con paso firme y ligero por los pasillos de su empresa. Unos cuantos empleados, al verlo, se inclinaban ante él en señal de respeto por ser el jefe de la compañía. Simplemente, estaba rebosante de orgullo y felicidad.

Bajó a la planta baja, a la cafetería, para pedir un café bastante cargado pues la noche parecía que iba a ser larga pues iban a celebrar el triunfo de hoy. Se sentó cerca de la barra y pidió el café que, de forma rapidísima, el camarero le entregó. Mientras lo olía y lo saboreaba como si fuese un manjar, escuchó de forma retirada, una conversación entre dos de sus empleados, que miraban un periódico de negocios.

- Oh, Dios… pero qué tía…

- Sí, lo malo es que cuesta un pastón… Ya ves, si se gana la vida con eso… no hay nada más que hacer… Eso sí, es un auténtico lujazo…

- ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

- Doscientos cincuenta mil yenes. ¿Te parece poco?

- O sea, que no se anda con chiquitas…

- ¿Se puede saber qué andan tramando? –intervino Hao, haciendo que los dos hombres se incomodasen ipso facto.

- Na-nada señor Hao… esto… viendo el periódico y todo eso… je –contestó uno de ellos, con bastante sudor en la frente.

- Veo que ambos andan viendo el apartado de "Relax y contactos"… ¿me equivoco? –extrajo de las manos del otro el presidente de la compañía de televisión con el rostro triunfante y ambos empleados empezaron a temblar más aún.

- Euh… esto… señor Hao… puedo explicárselo…

- Nakamura… ¿usted no estaba casado? ¿Cómo es que ve usted este tipo de cosas en el periódico? ¿Su mujer no le llena tanto como a usted le gustaría, que para eso tiene que estar buscando prostitutas de lujo para satisfacerse? –la sonrisa de Hao era más notoria a cada palabra que decía y acentuaba según el caso.

- Euh… señor Hao, mi mujer está embarazada y no quiere satisfacerme en la cama por eso del embarazo… Normal que busque en la calle lo que no puedo tener en casa, ¿no le parece? –se justificaba Nakamura, rascándose la cabeza, bastante nervioso, mirando al suelo.

- Siendo infiel a su mujer… ya veo. Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, Nakamura, sino quiere que las cosas se pongan peor. Y usted –señaló Hao al otro hombre que acompañaba a Nakamura– debería de no recomendarle este tipo de cosas, que usted también está casado y es padre de un hijo, y según lo que he escuchado también solicitó los servicios de…

- Miss Pink Butterfly, por si a usted le llega a interesar también. Usted se lo puede permitir, ya que no se le conoce mujer o novia, señor Hao.

- Mejor que vuelvan ustedes dos al trabajo, porque si me lo pienso demasiado, puede que a ambos les pueda despedir. Para el mes que viene les reduciré el treinta por ciento de su sueldo, para que aprendan –Hao se levantó del asiento, con el rollo de periódico en una mano, ya se bebió su café y le pagó al empleado de la cafetería–. Espero que ahora en adelante sean más eficientes en su trabajo… de lo contrario les rebajaré más el sueldo o podría despedirles. Que tengan una buena mañana.

Con paso altivo, Hao se despidió de sus dos empleados con una cara triunfante, dejándoles de piedra y asustados. Salió de las afueras del gran e imponente edificio de la compañía de televisión para dirigirse a los aparcamientos. Cogió un pequeño mando a distancia para poder abrir las compuertas de un flamante y deportivo Ferrari rojo, situado en el sitio más privilegiado del parking junto a los aparcamientos VIP cuando vienen famosos y celebridades varias a la cadena de televisión.

Pasó su mano por el capó del coche lentamente, observando su reflejo en él de lo brillante y pulcro que estaba, enmarcó una pequeña sonrisa y acercó la misma mano a la puerta del coche para poder sentarse cómodamente en él mientras el navegador de a bordo del coche le saludaba, le indicaba la hora y el día, la temperatura, a la vez que se encendía la radio de éste. Cerró la puerta y arrancó el auto, para desplazarse hacia su casa. Muchos transeúntes le miraban, un Ferrari no se veía muy a menudo por las calles de Tokio, Hao únicamente sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus gafas de sol puestas.

A decir verdad, todo lo que rodeaba a este joven hombre tenía que ser de marca, y no de una marca cualquiera, sino de marca cara y de prestigio. Su casa estaba repleta de objetos, vestuario, complementos, electrodomésticos, decoración, electrónica, muebles, comida, y un sinfín de cosas más… de marca. Nunca la gente le vería comprar en un mercadillo, en el mercado de la ciudad, o en algún centro comercial donde se busquen gangas u ofertas. Él vivía la buena vida, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo pues tenía las espaldas totalmente cubiertas y respaldadas. Mucha gente piensa que el dinero no da la felicidad, pero, por el momento, a él digamos que el dinero resuelve muchos asuntos de la vida que pueden llegar a darte la felicidad.

Finalmente, y en poco tiempo, llegó a su gran mansión situada en una de las mejores zonas exclusivas de la capital, todo el lujo habido y por haber estaba ahí, en su casa, en la cual, poseía de todo lo inimaginable. Con rapidez puso en el garaje interior su Ferrari y se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo rojo en uno de sus múltiples salones que existían en la casa de Hao. En ese momento, su torso estaba desnudo, pues para sentir menos agobio y calor, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y, ya de paso, quitó de uno de sus bolsillos la agobiante corbata. Era agradable el frescor que emanaba del aparato de aire acondicionado, olía la suave fragancia a jazmín de un aromatizante incienso colocado por el personal que venía dos veces cada día (una al mediodía y otra por la tarde) para organizar y limpiar su casa.

Como de costumbre, en una de las mesitas del salón, cercana al sofá donde se encontraba, encontró un cuenco de cristal de fresas con nata y un vaso de Martini con hielo. No hacía falta decir qué hizo en ese momento el hombre de largos cabellos.

- Esto es vida… Eso es, lo que necesito ahora es relajarme…

Su mano izquierda rozó el periódico y Hao se percató de ello. Lo cogió y vio que estaba marcada una de las páginas en una esquina. No le dio demasiada sorpresa que la página marcada fuese el apartado de "Relax y contactos" y perfilado con rotulador fluorescente naranja el número de contacto de esa señora Mariposa o como se llamase. Lo curioso es que el anuncio era pequeño, no muy llamativo, no venía ninguna imagen, sólo letras de cómo se llamaba, el número de contacto y poco más. ¿Una prostituta de lujo no quiere llamar la atención? ¿Necesitaba tan poco dinero que tampoco necesitaba tantos clientes? Tampoco es que supiese demasiado sobre ese mundo tan particular, pero bueno.

Hao estaba vacilando la posibilidad de llamar a esa chica, sólo por curiosidad. Claro que si la llamaba, sabía a lo que atenerse: pagar por tener un polvo. Quizás fuese un capricho demasiado caro, hacía tiempo que no le daba una alegría al cuerpo. En este sentido, Hao tampoco ha sido un hombre que aprovechaba su condición de magnate de la televisión para estar acostándose con mujeres, a lo largo de su corta pero próspera vida únicamente se acostó con 3 mujeres: la primera fue en la fiesta de su graduación con una de sus compañeras (para ser la primera vez, estaba bastante borracho), la segunda con una de sus empleadas que pedía un aumento de sueldo a cambio de acostarse con él (desde ahí, Hao no iba a aceptar ese tipo de situaciones parecidas, le parecía poco profesional mezclar el trabajo con lo personal, y al poco tiempo, la mujer fue despedida), y por último, la tercera, en una fiesta de la empresa donde los hombres se fueron de marcha y no se acordaba con qué mujer se acostó o de dónde era. Y tampoco era una persona enamoradiza como sí lo es su hermano gemelo, en pocas palabras, Hao nunca se había enamorado.

Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó los números correspondientes, esperando que la dichosa mujer respondiera al llamado. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…

- ¿Sí?

Hao se quedó perplejo y mudo al mismo tiempo. Esa voz le impactó tanto que no pudo reaccionar, ni mucho menos contestar.

- ¿Sí? ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

- "Hao, cálmate, por lo que más quieras" –le decía el subconsciente, amartillándole el cerebro.

- Si esto es una broma, que sepas que voy a colgar…

- ¡No! –su boca soltó un alarido fuerte, tenía la sensación de que se ahogaba.

- ¿Entonces por qué no dices nada? ¿Para qué me has llamado? –la voz de la chica denotaba enfado e indignación.

- Eh… no me esperaba… –al final Hao decidió ser sincero y salir del paso de manera caballerosa– que una hermosa voz como la tuya se dirigiera a mí. No todas las mujeres tienen ese tono y timbre de voz.

- Ja, ya veo… ¿Eres un cliente?

- Sí –contestó el hombre cerrando el periódico.

- Ajá. Por lo que me parece… ¿es la primera vez que vas de putas?

Madre mía, esta chica es súper directa. Además, prostituta de lujo… y habla en ese vocabulario tan llano y común. ¿Habrá hecho una elección acertada en llamar?

- Creo que deberías de moderar el vocabulario, señorita. Pensaba que las prostitutas de lujo eran de "lujo" que, aparte de dar un sublime disfrute al cliente, también tenía gusto por el vestir, la discreción, el modo de hablar… Si no fueses de lujo, serías una, con perdón, puta cualquiera que pide revolcarse con cualquiera desesperadamente para conseguir dinero a toda costa.

- Vaya, buen golpe. Y veo que ya has reaccionado totalmente que ya no parece que le hablo a la pared o a un mueble. Eso me alegra. Pues bien, eso ya da igual de si es la primera vez o no. Quiero que sepas una cosa: soy yo quien decide si te acuestas conmigo o no. Esa es mi política y mis condiciones. Yo, como prostituta de lujo, me puedo permitir ese lujo de quién me paga y quien no, con quién me acuesto y quién no. Y mis razones tengo, obviamente. Otra condición: me tienes que dar dinero, que no es poco. El sexo que otorgo a mis clientes es exclusivo y con ingredientes que a lo mejor una puta de carretera o de un puticlub no se puede permitir, eso te lo garantizo. Y por último: todas las relaciones serán con preservativo –explicaba la mujer con voz insinuante y sensual, a pesar de ello, Hao atendía al pie de la letra sin que le afectase a la cabeza, pero sí al bulto que poseía en los calzoncillos en ese momento.

- Está bien, acepto esas condiciones. Podríamos vernos sobre las diez y media. Nos vemos esta noche entonces…

- Cuando te vea, decidiré si acostarme contigo o no. Vístete formal, yo también lo haré. Nos veremos en la calle Tokiyoshi. Para que me identifiques, llevaré un Lamborghini rosa oscuro. Y sobre esa hora, estaré allí. Hasta luego.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera todo lo que había pasado en esos minutos. La verdad es que esa chica era demasiado directa, exigente y mandona, o eso era lo que le parecía. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que se hicieran las diez y media de la noche para saber qué pasaría después…

* * *

- ¡ANNA! ¡¿ESTÁS EN LAS NUBES O QUÉ?

La garganta de Anna se hizo un nudo al escuchar el grito de regaño del director. Estaba en plena escena con una actriz y el actor, haciendo un trío para la nueva película que se estrenaría dentro de tres semanas.

De todas maneras, la chica de rubios cabellos, que en esos momentos tenía el pelo azul eléctrico con ojos turquesas, no estaba muy por la labor de hacer aquélla película. Últimamente estaba muy rebelde y en muchas ocasiones hacía lo que le daba la gana. No tenía ganas para nada, se sentía muy cansada, agobiada y estresada. Pensaba que necesitaría unas vacaciones urgentes, pero la presión casi podía con ella y lo que necesitaba era descansar. Además, deseaba parar con tanto sexo que le reportaba más malos momentos y le daba más asco que otra cosa. Y también le costaba concentrarse en ello…

Los focos se apagaron y los tres actores se sentaron en la cama común que compartían en tal escena, mientras que los cámaras dejaban de grabar.

- Por favor, ¿y tú eres la princesa del cine erótico por excelencia? –dijo la otra actriz, era rubia pero de piel morena, casi riéndose de Anna.

- Estate callada, quizás estando así estarás más guapa –Anna estaba de los nervios, le palpitaba una vena de la sien.

- Chicas, ¿qué os pasa? –preguntó el actor, tocándose sus atributos–. Dejaos de gilipolleces y sigamos follando. Tenemos que terminar esta escena y el director está cabreado, así que no le toquéis más las pelotas.

- Yo me largo –soltó Anna de pronto, dejando descolocados a los presentes.

- Pe-pero… ¿ÉSTA QUIÉN COÑO SE HA CREIDO QUE ES? –gritó la actriz, dando un zapatazo en el suelo con rabia.

- ¡SOY ICEWOMAN Y HAGO LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA! –chilló Anna, pero luego optó por transformar su voz y hacerla más tranquila y pausada, aunque con algo de dificultad–. Mirad, necesito unas vacaciones, necesito descansar, aunque sea, una semana…

El director la miró con perplejidad. Sin esperarlo, la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó a su despacho, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y arrinconándola con su cuerpo a la pared. Las pupilas de Anna se convirtieron en dos puntitos negros, estaba horrorizada, pues la expresión del director no era del todo agradable. Su cuerpo temblaba, en estos momentos, su debilidad empezaba a relucir, cosa que aprovechó el director para darle miedo y, ya de paso, poder acariciar con vehemencia los pechos de la chica.

- Escúchame muy bien, porque no lo repetiré más veces… Tienes firmado un contrato conmigo hasta que cumplas 35 años… ¿o eso se te ha olvidado?

- Ahhh… ahhh… para, por favor…

- Jaja, sueñas si te voy a dar una semanita de vacaciones, preciosa… Oh, espera, voy a seguir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no te tocaba… deberías de rebelarte más para así poder castigarte más veces… jajaja.

- Por favor –suplicaba Anna, no quería derramar lágrimas, y menos delante de él–. Issei, deja de tocarme, ¿con qué derecho tienes…?

- Me llamas por mi nombre… como vuelvas a hacerlo te vas a enterar –dijo el hombre de 43 años, presionando más los pechos de Anna y relamiéndose de gusto.

- ¡Por Dios, para ya! –chillaba Anna, haciendo que Issei le tapara la boca.

- Puedes pedir ayuda o rezar a cualquier dios, pero mientras estés bajo mi yugo no serás una dulce palomita que vuela con total libertad por el cielo. Sin embargo, eres un valioso pájaro en una hermosa jaula de cristal, diamantes y oro. De no ser por mí, estarías en la miseria y no serías la famosísima actriz porno mundialmente conocida Icewoman. ¿Te queda claro?

Anna no podía ni rechistar, ni replicar, ni contestar a causa de la sucia mano que le tapaba la boca. Mientras, el pervertido director Issei metió la mano en el trasero de la chica hasta que le rozó su parte más íntima y Anna soltó un grito ahogado. Él se reía por la reacción de la joven actriz y aplicó más fuerza e insistencia por esa zona, provocando la excitación del hombre, acercándose más a su cuerpo.

¡Tenía que escapar, debía de huir de ahí! Y, desgraciadamente, no era la primera vez que era violada por su director… Sentía asco y repudia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los tocamientos que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella, cada vez sus sensaciones iban a peor. Tenía hasta náuseas y mareos de la tan desagradable sensación que estaba sintiendo en sus propias carnes. No quería ser más una esclava sexual a manos de cualquiera.

Con un poco de suerte, pudo mover sus labios para así poder mordisquear con fuerza uno de los dedos de Issei, que rápidamente quitó de su boca y exclamó un fuerte aullido de dolor. Sin embargo, Issei con su mano libre rodeó la cintura de Anna con muchísima más fuerza y, con la mano dolorida, le dio un puñetazo al estómago de Anna, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones.

- ¡SERÁS HIJA DE PUTA! –le chilló el director, cogiéndole la cabellera a Anna y tirando de ella provocándole tirones y dolor–. ¡Como me vuelvas a hacer eso, juro que te mato! ¿Te enteras? ¡TE MATO! ¡Conmigo no se juega!

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! –gritaba Anna a la vez que intentaba respirar, no podía soportarlo más, no entendía por qué tenía que sufrir.

- ¡Vete inmediatamente a rodar, o sino ya verás lo que te espera! –le ordenaba, pero Anna no se movía–. ¡MUÉVETE YA, ZORRA! –gritó potentemente y le dio una patada en la espalda, por suerte, Anna no se cayó y a duras penas, salió del despacho para seguir con la escena que tenía que rodar.

"Quiero salir ya de esta pesadilla…".

**Continuará**...

* * *

Nota de autora:

Cómo andan mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien!

Uff, si, reconozco que hace ya milenios que no actualizaba, pero una tiene una vida, responsabilidades, vida social, universidad, exámenes y demás. Apenas me paseaba por fanfiction y los contactos que tengo también de fanfiction apenas me hablo, ya sea por msn o facebook, es una lástima, pero en fin...

Espero que este capitulo les haya alegrado el dia (reconozco que es cortito, como los otros capítulos), pensaba que no iba a actualiza nunca XD Después de este capítulo, lo que haré será una reedición del fic UN AMOR SINCERO E INTENSO. Añadiré mejoras, detalles, descripciones, nuevos diálogos y demás a los primeros capítulos... por lo tanto, si quieren, lo releen de nuevo! Así que habrá nuevas actualizaciones... en cuanto a los otros fics, según vaya viendo, los actualizaré, pero no se esperen gran cosa. No soy una máquina, soy una persona. Además, tengo un apoyo adicional, que es mi pareja ^-^ De hecho, la conocí gracias a fanfiction, jeje. Llevamos más de 4 meses juntos, pero de amigos llevamos más de un año y unos cuantos meses.

Anhelo que las nuevas experiencias y las ya vividas me ayuden a sacar inspiración y seguir con los fics que tengo, que sé que los tengo abandonados, y ruego que me disculpen con eso.

Ya sin más me despido de ustedes. Muchos besitos chocolateados! ^^

Con todo mi amor...

_Anna Mary Marian_


End file.
